Well sorted!
by swanpride
Summary: Translation from German of the first One-Shot in my "One Moment in Time"-series, provided by the lovely DracaDelirius, set at the beginning of the first year of the marauders.


One Moment in Time

A/n: Well, I am able to present you the translation of one of my stories, thanks to the great DracaDelirus, who put much time and work in it. Hope, you will enjoy it.

**Well Sorted!**

A group of nervous first years stood in the center of the great hall, their attention drawn to a small wooden stool holding a worn hat. Sitting at the Gryffindor table were three fifth years, Arwin, Sean and Benjamin, who were amusing themselves by betting on which student would be sorted into which house. The bets were small, not more than ten Knuts each, because they really just wanted to have a little fun, not steal each other's money. Right now Arwin was winning more of the bets, but he was barely ahead of Sean. Benjamin, who always liked to make risky bets, hadn't been right even once.

"Black, Sirius!" called out Professor McGonagall, and a boy with black hair and gray eyes full of mischief separated from the group of first years.

"Slytherin!" both Arwin and Sean wagered simultaneously.

Benjamin just ginned at the pair, "I bet on Gryffindor!"

The other two boys looked at Benjamin as if he had gone mental.

"Not on your life! The Blacks have been in Slytherin for generations!" Sean declared.

"I am willing to bet eight Knuts on it." Benjamin said with far more confidence that he really felt. He had said it more just from the pure desire to contradict his housemate's prediction than from his own conviction.

'…_hmmm another Black. What should we do with you?' Sirius squirmed around nervously on the stool. 'Your parents surely want you to be in Slytherin… is that what you want too?' Sirius was not sure himself, a small part of him wanted to fulfill his parent's expectation, so to not be viewed as a disappointment for once. But a larger part of him wanted to show them that he could make it on his own, no matter what they thought about it. 'Slytherin is the right house for students with ambition. But your type of ambition is too direct to blend in well with that house. You have a talent for learning that would fit well with Ravenclaw, but you have not yet learned to appreciate it. Faithful… you possess much loyalty…' Just great, that probably meant he would end up in Hufflepuff. He would have rather be a Gryffindor, but in the long run any house was fine, as long as it was not Slytherin. '…however, apart from loyalty, you also possess an unbelievable amount of courage… better be…'_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

It was dead quiet in the Great Hall. Taken by surprise, Sean and Arwin just stared at Benjamin.

"How did you know that?" Arwin challenged perplexed. Benjamin just grinned back with an air of superiority. Meanwhile, the new Gryffindor moved towards their table. It wasn't until he sat down that his new housemates recovered from the shock. First they began to applaud uncertainly, then with more enthusiasm in order to cover up the sound of booing coming from the Slytherin table.

While the sorting continued, Sean and Arwin were grumbling over Benjamin's astonishing win. When 'Evans, Lily' was called, the trio turned their attention back to the front of the room.

With muggleborns this game was particularly exciting since there wasn't a known family history for a reference point. With nothing to go by, all you could do was to make an educated guess.

"…she is as stiff as a board – Ravenclaw!" Benjamin bet.

"…not with that red hair – Gryffindor!" Awin guessed.

"…not with those green eyes – Slytherin" Sean returned.

'…_Difficult, difficult, difficult… surely Ravenclaw would receive such a sharp mind with open arms. But there is also a great desire to defend what is right. Answer me, what do you believe is more important, knowledge or love?' Lily did not have to think about it for long at all. Was it worth having knowledge if you used it without a heart full of love? A clever mind could do much damage if it possessed only intelligence without also possessing love. '…Well, if so, then clearly…._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

From that moment on Arwin won bet after bet. He even overtook Benjamin, who had had a considerable lead in their game, after his unexpected win with Sirius Black. Sean, on the other hand became increasing quiet the more money he lost to his friends.

"Lupin, Remus!"

A boy with light brown hair and golden-brown eyes took his place on the stool. He was very pale, whether his lack of color was from the excitement or because he was ill, it was hard to say.

"…looks like a bookworm – Ravenclaw!" said Arwin, and Benjamin agreed with him.

"…Gryffindor!" Sean bet. If he wanted to win their game, then he would have to make a risky wager.

'…_Fear nothing, Slytherin is not the right place for you. The darkness you carry within does not lie in your heart. You are too gentle for that house young werewolf.' Remus braced himself automatically at that label, then he heard the hat say, '…do not worry, your secret is safe with me. You love books, but you fear that the Ravenclaw's are smart enough to recognize you for what you are. This may be true, but I should warn you…. you should not underestimate the other houses in that regard either. However, the best house for you is…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sean was extremely happy with the result. He was finally getting lucky. As 'Pettigrew, Peter' was called he was at least even with Benjamin. He glanced at the boy with the blond hair and watery eyes taking his place on the stool, he looked incredibly nervous.

"Hufflepuff," he said with conviction, and Arwin agreed. Benjamin secretly agreed as well, but voted for Slytherin nevertheless.

'…_Hufflepuff? No, my boy, you are neither hard working, nor forthright enough for that house. I see quite a lot of falsehood in you. Who do you want to fool, yourself or others?' Peter had been getting smaller on the stool. He had certainly not expected the hat to insult him! In addition the hat was wrong. He wasn't anything special. It was always like that, the small untalented Peter, always overlooked, always left behind. 'You don't have the confidence to fit in with the Syltherins. And Ravenclaw is out of the question. Gryffindor – yes, there is courage hidden deep within you. Courage yes, but also great fear and insecurity. Nevertheless the only thing left is…'_

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

The three players at the table were stunned.

"What now?" Benjamin asked.

"Since none of us won that round, we'll put the wager in a common pot and at the end of the game we'll divide it up equally three ways!" Arwin proposed and the other two agreed. They put their wagers on the table and then gave their bet for 'Potter, James'.

"Gryffindor!" They all agreed.

'_Gryffindor! Gryffindor!' James chanted constantly in his mind. 'Do you think I would let myself be influenced?' the hat reprimanded him. 'No, not really', James thought, 'but it is worth the attempt. You should always fight for what you want.' 'Well, if that is your conviction, then you get your will...' _

"GRYFFINDOR!"

No particular surprise there. The Potters' were nearly as well-known for their unshakeable courage, as for their unmanageable hair. The three boys had done right to place their bets this way, even if the round had gone without a winner. The only other time they all agreed on a bet, was when 'Snape, Severus!' was called. All three were convinced that this boy with the black, piercing eyes and the greasy hair would be a Slytherin.

'…_Knowledge… much knowledge. And a strong desire to prove yourself. You clearly belong to…'_

"SLYTHERIN!

"None of us lost on that one!" Sean declared nastily. Nobody contradicted him. His pals were already thinking about which house to place their next bet on. And what else they could bet on after the last student had been sorted.

Note: This is first of a series of one-shots. Each can be read independently of the others, but because they are related I will publish them under the same heading.


End file.
